Augusta Von Gustafsoltern
Character Augusta Von Gustafsoltern Also known as: * AVG Status: Alive Date of Birth: September 2nd, 1963 Place of birth: Bamberg, Germany Nationality: Icelandic-German Main affiliation: * Anastasia de Pfeffel * Phillip de Pfeffel * Charlotee von Öhmm * Ursulda d'Ranour Enemies: * None Job: * Crown Princess of Iceland Handle: @augustacrowex Creation Date: January 2017 Augusta Von Gustafsoltern is a registered character. She was created in January of 2017. Biography Augusta Victoria Wilhelmine was born on September 2nd, 1963 in Bamberg, Germany, to Baron Maximilian von Babengrünsbruck and Countess Charlotte von Öhmm. Upon reaching the age of 13, she was sent to a private boarding school in Niedersachsen, where she stayed for 3 years before returning to the family castle in Bavaria. In that year, her father lost a big portion of the family fortune which was invested in numerous bankrupt American companies. Following this incident, Augusta, her parents and her younger sister, Ursula, left Germany to the United States. They settled in the mansion they owned in The Carraways, built by Maximilian’s father. However, Augusta parted ways with her family for a while, wanting to pursue a business career in Los Santos. Thanks to her skills and family heritage, she was made General Manager at Crowex, where she met her future husband – another Aristocrat who migrated to the United States – Swedish Baron Ludwig Von Gustafsoltern. After they married in 1985, Augusta began studying at ULSA, from which she graduated with a PhD in Economics. In 1988, the couple moved back to The Carraways and Augusta gave birth to their first child, Ron. While working in Crowx in Liberty City, she caught the eye of politician Joe Lawton, with whom she developed a close friendship. In 1992, after obtaining an American Citizenship, she gave birth to her second child, Anastasia. Her eldest child started attending Bullworth Academy when he was 10 years old. Following Ron’s early graduation in 2003, and Ludwig’s increasing health problems, the family moved to Los Santos yet again, and settled in a mansion in Richman. Augusta continued to care for her ailing husband until he passed away in 2006 due to a heart attack. Being left an only parent motivated her to enter the political arena. Her good friend Joe Lawton was elected President of The United States, and invited Augusta to join his cabinet as Education Secretary. She served in this post until 2010, when President Lawton’s term ended. Augusta was then keen to grant her children the very best of education, sending Ron to Oxford University in England and Anastasia to Sorbonne. During the following years, she was active Chairwoman of the Gustafsoltern Corporation, a company her late husband established. Augusta’s skillful knowledge and bright mind earned her great respect among fellow businessmen & women, earning her corporation more than 5 Billion dollars in revenue. In 2016, Augusta abandoned her prestigious position in the company to refocus on politics. This time, however, she left the United States and resettled in Germany, her original homeland. Several months later, she was elected Federal President of Germany, and had to renounce her American Citizenship. While acting as president, Augusta went on many state visits, meeting President Krinberg and many other notable politicians during her term. She was also responsible for organizing the G20 Summit which was a great success, and introduced a new German Honorary Award for contributing citizens. Her term expired in August 2017 and she returned to her hometown of Babengrünsbruck and the castle her family owned for generations. Even before becoming president, Augusta’s mother led an extensive refurbishment of the 300-room castle, reportedly costing 30 million Euros. When Augusta finished her term, the castle’s refurbishment was already complete, and to celebrate the occasion, she hosted a very grand Christmas Ball in December of 2017, to which all of Europe’s Royal Families and prominent individuals were invited, as well as some well-known Americans. The event was the talk of the month and featured in many magazines and newspapers, putting the Babengrünsbruck family on the map again. Augusta continued to live in the castle for a few months, while still regularly visiting her children and grandson in Los Santos. By that time, both her children were married, one of whom (Ron) had already made Augusta a grandmother, but while vacationing with her daughter and son-in-law in Aurora Basin, she received a life-changing letter. Her mother, Charlotte, was chosen as the Queen-elect of Iceland, following a referendum that was held in the country in favor of reestablishing the long-gone monarchy. Charlotte was the obvious choice, as she knew the Icelandic culture by heart, owned a vast portion of land there, contributed much to Iceland’s society and spoke Icelandic fluently. Augusta’s mother had accepted the request and pledged loyalty to the Kingdom of Iceland, making Augusta the Crown Princess and heir-apparent. This sparked controversy since Augusta has already served another country – Germany – as head of state and was now destined to become the next Icelandic Queen. However, Augusta calmed the spirits down in an interview with Karen Smithsonian on CNT, stating that she was “first German, then Icelandic” but when the time comes, she would prioritize her commitment to Iceland. The interview earned her both the Icelandic people’s favor, as well as the German’s. On January 27th, 2018, she was officially made the Crown Princess of Iceland. Family Augusta was born to two prominent Aristocratic Families: The Babengrünsbruck Family and the House of Öhmm. Upon the death of her father in 2001, Augusta inherited the headship of the House of Babengrünsbruck as well as a fortune of 1.1 Billion dollars, whereas her mother was still the main holder of the family fortune with 1.6 Billion. The two families are documented in a new biography by Dr. Henrik Gaertner, in addition to the House of Gustafsoltern which is the family Augusta had married into. The Gustafsolterns were descendants of Viking lords in Sweden, with the main branch now living in Iceland. Augusta’s son claimed the headship of the house after the death of his father, and indeed received it. Both the House of Babengrünsbruck and The House of Gustafsoltern have the title of ‘Baron’, while the Öhmm dynasty enjoys the higher title of ‘Graf’ (Count). However, the main branches of the latter and former are now considered Princes of Iceland. Augusta married Baron Ludwig von Gustafsoltern in 1985, with whom she had two children: Ron and Anastasia. While Ron was studying at Oxford University, he married his long-time partner, May Gothwall, and had a son (Erich). They’re both expecting their second child now. Anastasia married US Commerce Secretary Phillip de Pfeffel in early February 2018 in Germany and gave birth to a baby daughter (Carolina). Augusta is now a devoted grandmother and often babysits her grandchildren. Career Augusta Von Gustafsoltern was first General Manager at Crowex when she was only 17 years old. She continued working in this post until 1995, when she was made CFO of the company. However, in 2006 she began serving as the US Secretary of Education and Chairwoman-Emeritus of the Gustafsoltern Corporation. When she finished her term as Education Secretary, Augusta started working full-time as Chairwoman and CEO of the Gustafsoltern Corporation. In 2017, she was elected President of Germany and served in this position until her term expired in August of that year. After staying in retirement for a few months, she assumed the role of Crown Princess of Iceland, following her mother’s election to the throne. Personality Augusta is fluent in 6 languages including German, English, Russian, Icelandic, Swedish and Danish. She likes travelling the globe and enjoys the company of her friends and family. Throughout her life, she’s acquired many friends by means of business and commerce and is in contact with all of them. She also likes to be around animals, especially dogs, but is a known breeder of Shih-Tzu dogs and Snowy Owls. Augusta enjoys riding her horse every morning when she’s in Iceland. In addition to being a renowned philanthropist, she sees Education as an imperative aspect of life, and has donated to many struggling schools across the globe. Her favorite sport is golf, though she will not refuse a spot of Tennis. Augusta’s favorite place is the Black Forest in Germany and she goes camping there a lot with her lifelong friends. FIB Database record |} __NOEDITSECTION__